Always Together, Eternally Apart
by SquallsAngel
Summary: Squall proposes to Rinoa, and everyone is very happy. Everyone that is except for one man. And this man wants to tear Rinoa and Squall apart. Find out more here! Chapters 5+6 are up now!!! Please R+R!!!
1. The Proposal

Disclaimer: OK people, no, I don't own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters, but i do own my characters so nah!   
  
Authors Note: This fic was inspired by a movie called "LadyHawke" and I thought it was a cool plotline. I don't own LadyHawke or it's plotline.   
  
Always Together, Eternally Apart  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Squall Leonhart walked happily down the halls of Balamb Garden with a rare smile on his face. Today he was going to ask Rinoa Heartlilly to be his wife. He felt the velvet box in his pocket, and his pace quickened. He has asked her to meet him in the ballroom, where they had first met. There was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight so the scene would be perfect.  
  
As he came into the ballroom, Rinoa looked to see where the soft clicking of boots on the tile floor came from. She smiled her best smile when she saw who it was. She had worn the same short cream dress that she had the night of the inauguration. His blue gray eyes sparkled with delight. She knew he had something very grand up his sleeves.  
  
When he reached her, she stretched to give him an affectionate kiss on the lips, and he gladly accepted. "How are you?" He asked her when their lips parted. "Great. You?" She replied. "Wonderful." This was a rare occurrence from Squall, and it surprised her, as well as excited her. "So come on! Don't keep me in suspense! What's the surprise?" She pursued. "Surprise? What surprise?" He asked playfully, and received a frolicsome punch in the shoulder for it. "Oh, oh, yes of course, that surprise." He motioned for her to sit down, and he sat too, although he could barely contain himself. "Rinoa, we've been together for three years now, and I love you more than words can say." Squall started. 'What is he getting at?' Rinoa thought, but she played along. "I love you too Squall. Forever and always." Squall's features brightened, and he kept going. " So," he got out of his chair and kneeled before her. She smiled from ear to ear when he did this, realizing what was happening, but she let him proceed. "Rinoa Heartilly," he opened the silken box to reveal a small ring with an azure blue diamond in the middle, resting on a delicate pillow. "Will you marry me?" Squall finished, still smiling. Tears were streaming down Rinoa's cheeks, this was the greatest surprise anyone could ever get! She managed to choke out, "Yes! Yes of course!"   
  
Rinoa had showed every person she knew the gorgeous treasure on her finger. Selphie had exploded in the usual Selphie style. Quistis was so happy she started giggling uncontrollably. Seifer was Seifer and he basically said, "That's nice." And walked away. She expected that from him though. Zell and Irvine had hugged her so tight she could barely breathe. She saw Squall telling some of his friends about the news, and she rushed over to him. All in all, almost everyone she knew was being very supportive about the marriage. Everyone except one person…  
  
A tall man with sandy colored hair and strijing emerald eyes watched these two with envy in his heart. 'Rinoa, you belong with me, not with that outcast Leonhart.' He thought viciously. He had loved this petite rose since the day he laid eyes on her. Her wonderful slim figure, her round peach cheeks with a little baby fat still there, her sparkling brown eyes, and perfect smile. All those things made her irresistible. He smiled when he saw her almost dance up to him. Her tiny feet barely made a sound on the tiled floor. "Look!" She stuck out her finger to him. "I'm going to be married!" His heart sank like a pile of stones. "That's great Rinoa. I'm really happy for you." He said with as much feeling as he could muster up at that point. "Thanks!" She said with that angelic smile of hers. She waved and ran off to another friend of hers. Inside him something hardened. Something turned cold and unfeeling. His eyes squinted into a glare and he made a vow right then and there. "Mark my words Squall Leonhart. I, Alexander Hanson will see to it that you and Rinoa shall never be happy together. Somehow, in some way, I will make it so you are always together, and eternally apart!"  
  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 1! I know it's kind of short, but I'm trying to get chapter 2 up, and it will be a lot longer! Should I continue this? Trust me, I have it figured out in my head, and there will be plenty of bloodshed in the end, and it will have a lot of confusion. Well, tell me if I should continue this! SquallsAngel  



	2. The Curse

Always Together, Eternally Apart  
Chapter 2: The Curse  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, whoever actually reads these things really need to get a life! Anyway, Final Fantasy VIII does not belong to me, and neither do its characters. But my characters do!  
  
Rinoa felt a tingle of happiness shudder through her body as she looked at herself in the mirror. The white sleeveless gown looked beautiful on her. The beads sparkled and reverberated off the diamond earrings she was wearing. I wonder what Squall will think? She asked herself curiously. "You look wonderful!" Selphie shrieked, making Rinoa jump. "Thanks. You think Squall will like it?" She asked her. "Honey, he'd love it even if it was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen in his life." Selphie replied with a grin. "Thanks Selph, I needed that." Rinoa said thankfully. "No prob. Now, about the flower bouquet…"   
  
Squall felt a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he looked at himself in the mirror. The black tuxedo actually looked nice on him. I wonder what Rinoa will think of it? He asked himself. "Hey man, what's up?" Zell asked as he walked into the room. "Not much. Zell, what do you think? Do you think Rinoa will like it?" Squall asked him. "Dude, I'd marry you wore that to my wedding." Zell told him. Squall lifted a scared, yet playful eyebrow to him. "You know what I mean!" Zell stated. "I know. I'm just messing with you. Thanks Zell." Squall replied. "Hey anytime man. Okay, now about the reception…"   
  
Squall walked into Rinoa's dormitory and drew in a breath. She looked ravishing in her wedding gown. "Oh, hey!" She exclaimed. "Hey. You look really beautiful." He said flatteringly, making her blush. "Thanks. You look very handsome yourself." She replied. "Thanks." He walked up to her, and they kissed passionately. Little did they know it would be their last…  
  
Alexander Hanson smiled wickedly as he opened the Book of Spells that he had checked out from the library. As he skimmed through the pages, he thought about the perfect spell… "Aha! Here it is!" He said aloud to himself. "The spell to shatter a happy couples dreams." He read aloud. "To make them always together, and eternally apart. To make he an animal by night, and she an animal by day. Each can be an animal of your choice. Here are the choices." He read the choices, and decided that she should be a dove, and Squall a wolf. "Now, I just need to get them both in the same place at the same time and I can cast the spell on them." He thought of a place where they would both go and smiled evilly when he got an idea.  
  
Squall fixed a puzzled look on his face when he saw a letter on his desk. It was a note from Rinoa.  
  
Dearest Squall,  
  
I would like you to meet me in the ballroom where we first met tonight. I have a special surprise for you.   
  
Please come at 7:00 sharp!  
  
Love always,  
Rinoa  
  
  
'Funny,' Squall thought. 'She didn't say anything about a surprise. Oh well.' What time was it? He jumped when he saw that it was 5 minutes until 7, and raced to get ready.  
  
  
Rinoa cocked her head to the side when she saw a note on her bedside table. As she picked it up she saw that it was from Squall.  
  
My Dearest Rinoa,  
  
I have a surprise for you, and I would like you to meet me in the inauguration ballroom tonight at 7:00 sharp. Please be on time.   
  
Love,  
Squall   
  
  
She let out a small yelp when she saw what time it was. "Holy crap it's 5 till 7!" And with that she rushed to get ready.   
  
Squall looked at Rinoa with a confused expression on his face when she walked up to him. "So Squall, what's the surprise?" She asked him. "Surprise? I thought you were surprising me?" he answered questionably. Rinoa got an annoyed look on her face then. "C'mon Squall. Just tell me what it is!" "Seriously Rinoa. I don't have anything for you. Haven't I already surprised you enough for a lifetime?" Her annoyed look faded into one of concern. "Well then who…?" She was cut off by the sound of an eerie cackle. She and Squall whipped their heads around to see a shadowy figure shaking with laughter. Squall drew his gunblade and shouted, "Show yourself coward!" "Coward? You are mistaken Leonhart. I am no coward." The figure stepped into the light, revealing who it was. "Alex! What are you doing here?" Rinoa inquired. "Just hangin' out Rinoa." He replied sarcastically. "You could have prevented all of this from happening, but you choose Leonhart over me." "Did you have something to do with this?" Squall asked, glaring. "Wow, you're quick Leonhart. Didn't expect you to figure it out so fast." He then clapped his hands together twice. Angering Squall even more. "Shut up! Why did you bring us here!?" He yelled. "Why? Because I needed you two in the same place at the same time. That's why." He cackled again, and Squall sheathed his gunblade, and took Rinoa's hand. "Let's go Rinoa. C'mon." He ushered her. "I don't think so!" Alex shouted as he threw a fira spell out at them, causing them to fall back. As they started to help each other up, Alex began a bone-chilling chant. "Do menais requine! E tos li ne!" He shouted. A wave of red mist floated towards Squall and Rinoa. They tried to dodge it, but failed. It swirled around their bodies. Squall held on to his love to try and calm her. As the mist slowly faded, Squall began to shout. "Rinoa! What's happening?" He began to transform into a huge white wolf. Rinoa screamed in terror as she watched her soulmate turn into his new form.  
  
The lips curled up to show gleaming white fangs on the snowy white wolf. Rinoa shrank back from him. He whimpered softly when he saw her crouched in the corner in fear. She got up cautiously, and went over to him. He nuzzled her hand, and she left with the dog, taking one last look back at the traitorous man who was still tittering.   
  
She ran into the woods with the monstrous wolf, and ran until she could see no more lights. Now deep in the forest, she felt safe with the animal by her side.  
  
Rinoa stroked the silky fur of her love while he slept peacefully. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Was this permanent? She didn't want to know the answer. Dawn was coming up fast on her, but she hardly noticed. She felt the warm sun on her back, and jumped when she saw the wolf fading into Squall.   
  
The long sharp claws of the wolf slowly turned into Squall's callous worn hands. The oval shaped eyes turned into the stormy blue pools that she had fallen in love with. Finally, his full form appeared. He turned to her, and his eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly, Rinoa felt a tugging at her arms. Just as Squall reached out to embrace her, she turned into a beautiful ivory colored dove. Squall shouted in wonder. She flew up about 50 feet, and floated back down ever so gracefully. She noticed Squall, and with a gentle coo, she perched on his shoulder, careful not to dig her claws into his shoulder. "What has he done to us Rinoa? And why?"  
  
Well, that's chapter two! Told ya it would be longer! Everyone still interested? I hope so. This is going to be a long story, and I'm trying to post as quick as possible. Bear with me! This is going to get good!  



	3. The Man They Call Seifer

Always Together, Eternally Apart  
Chapter 3: The Man They Call Seifer  
  
  
2 years later  
  
Disclaimer: All right here we go again. No, I don't own FF8 or any of it's characters, but I do own mine! Jeez!  
  
Authors Note: Okay people, I hope this one is long enough. In this one everything is explained if you haven't figured it out already. Which if you haven't figured it out, no offense but you're kinda slow! Anyway, I like this chapter so far, and I hope you do too. Enjoy!   
  
Seifer Almasy grunted as he slashed the green brown tree out his way. He didn't know what he was looking for, he only knew that he had to get the hell out of Balamb. 2 years it had been now and the Garden still wasn't back to normal. Those two were what kept it all together. Seifer had only shrugged off the marriage announcement to keep his reputation. But inside, his soul had leapt for joy. It wasn't that he didn't want to share his feelings, because he really did. He had just done it for so long that it was a habit. Deep down, Squall was his best friend. So he set out to find them. To find the two people in this world whom still knew that there was a greater Seifer inside.   
  
He stopped abruptly when he heard soft murmuring beyond the trees. He strained to hear, and a bright grin spread across his face when he identified the person. He restrained himself from running up to him and hugging him with all his might. He forced himself to walk toward the sounds. His heart was leaping in his chest. He wondered if Rinoa was okay. He drew in a breath when he saw Squall riding atop a gorgeous jet black Pacifino. Where the hell did he get that? It didn't matter right then. What mattered now was that he was alive! He also had a delicate snow-white dove resting peacefully on his shoulder, which he was talking to. Wow, he really had gone nuts out here if he was talking to birds now. Seifer pushed away the bushes in front of him and revealed himself to Squall. "Squall?" Seifer breathed softly. "Seifer?" Squall replied as he slipped off of his horse. Each one stared at the other for a moment, waiting to see what the other would do. Just then, Squall pulled him into a warm embrace that both had needed for 2 long years. When they pulled back, both of them wiped the tears furiously from their cheeks, "Where's Rinoa?" Seifer immediately regretted the words when he saw Squall's reaction. His bright eyes looked down at the ground as if there was something incredibly interesting about it. "Oh, I'm sorry man." Seifer said apologetically. Squall looked up. "She's not dead Seifer." He said and then murmured lower, "But she might as well be." Seifer looked confused. "What do you mean?" "I'll explain later. Let's go find a place to make camp." Squall replied dryly. "All right. Let's go."  
  
As they were sitting around the warm fire, Seifer watched Squall through the flickering flames. He decided to ask about the earlier conversation. "So explain. Where is Rinoa and why are we having a fire if it's not even dark?" Squall looked up and thought about where to start. "Well, do you remember Alexander Hanson?" He asked him. Squall still shuddered at that name. "That creepy kid? Sure, I know him." This made Squall chuckle slightly at the remark. "He loved Rinoa, and was angry that she didn't love him back. So when he heard about the marriage, he decided to break it apart." Seifer listened intently to the wise man before him. "He found a spell that could make a happy couple always together, and eternally apart." "How?" He pursued. "He fixed it so I would be a wolf by night, and she a dove by day." Squall finished and looked away to hide a single tear that had escaped without permission. "Man, that sucks, I'm sorry." Seifer tried to sound brotherly, but failed in the attempt. "It's okay. The two worst things about it are one, you wake up naked every morning," this received a slight chuckle from the man across from him, but it cut off abruptly when he said the next thing. "And two, we get to see each other sometimes in the morning for one brief moment, and before we can touch, she turns into a dove and swiftly flies away." Seifer felt a pang of sadness for Squall. They had loved each other more than life itself. And they still did. This man, this Alexander had destroyed that love, that one feeling that you've waited for for your entire life and you fear that you'll lose it in a second. And this couple's fears had come true. He also felt a wave of anger then. A moment of silence passed between them, and Seifer broke it promptly. "So… this wolf that you turn in to… does it… kill?" Seifer asked, afraid to know the answer. "I don't know. I can't remember anything that happens when I'm in that form." Squall replied softly. He was afraid for his friend. He didn't want to be responsible for his death. Rinoa would just have to protect him the best she could. But he wasn't sure that even that was enough. Seifer sat for a moment, deep in thought. He thought about the danger he could be in staying here with Squall. Inside, he mentally smacked himself for the thought. The important thing was that he was with Squall, and he was alive. And Rinoa was alive too; he just didn't get to see her as much. "Dusk is approaching." Squall said after a while. "Tell Rinoa everything that was said here tonight." He hesitated, "And tell her that I love her."   
  
Seifer had watched in awe at the transformation of the two. He turned when Rinoa appeared, remembering what Squall had said.  
  
Rinoa rushed to get her clothes on, embarrassed that a man was there, looking at her. When she was fully clothed, she turned to who she thought was just some creepy guy who liked to watch girls get dressed and asked him, "Excuse me? Can I help you?" She asked sweetly. The man turned towards her and her mouth gaped open in surprise. "Seifer…" she breathed. They ran and embraced each other happily. Two years was way too long to be away from the person you had spent an entire summer with. "How did you find us?" She asked when she had caught her breath. "Well," he started. "When you hear a real familiar voice talking to a pigeon, you start to wonder." She punched him playfully in the shoulder and commented, "It's a dove!" But chuckled just the same. She became solemn again after a good laugh. "What did Squall say?" He went through all that happened, and got to an important part. "He also wanted me to tell you that he loves you." She stopped, and flushed a light rose pink. "He said that?" she asked softly. "Of course. He asked you to marry him two years ago didn't he? Anyway, do you know where he is?" He replied shakily. As if on cue, a low, sad cry echoed through the dark forest. Seifer shuddered, but Rinoa was unaffected. "Go to bed. I'll protect you." Seifer felt odd, hearing this coming from a woman, but at the same time he felt reassured. She knew what she was doing. So he walked briskly into the spare pup tent that Squall carried, and got into a sleeping bag. 'Man, that guy is prepared for anything.' He mused to himself. With that, he drifted off to sleep slowly.  
  
Rinoa strained to see in the darkness. 'He has to be here somewhere…' she thought desperately. Just then, she heard the cry again, and jumped when she saw him tear through the bushes. He started to snarl, but saw who it was and whimpered to her. She breathed a sigh of relief, and walked toward him. They strode through the forest as if they were one. Rinoa felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She had successfully led Squall away from Seifer.  



	4. Back to Garden

Always Together, Eternally Apart  
Chapter 4   
Back to Garden  
  
Disclaimer: No, ff8 doesn't belong to me, and none of it's characters do. But my characters belong to me!  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to get this up here... but better late than never right? Well, this chapter has a surprise ending, but it's pretty predictable. Well, as always, please read and review, and give me some feedback people! Not just, very addicting please continue. That's very flattering and all, but I want to know how I'm doing and what I should change. Please don't flame, if you don't like it, don't read it! By the way, this is rated PG-13 for language. Phew, I'm done. On with the story!!!  
  
  
Seifer sighed quietly as he stared up at the sleek vinyl tent roof. Morning was just about there, and he wasn't sure what he was going to tell Squall when he got there. He knew he had to return to Garden, but what would his explanation be? Everyone would want to know about where Squall and Rinoa were, but how was he gonna explain that stupid curse? And did Squall want them to know? He guessed that there was only one way to find out.   
  
Squall scrambled to get his clothes on before anyone saw him. It was so embarrassing to wake up naked every morning. And cold too. He relaxed when he felt a light presence on his shoulder. She still gave him the most comfort, even as a dove.  
  
Seifer's head snapped up when he heard light footsteps coming closer to the tent. Squall thought he was still asleep, and unzipped the tent very quietly. He jumped a bit when he saw Seifer awake. "Hey, I thought you'd be asleep still. Why are you up so early?" He inquired. Seifer was about to snap a retort in his usual rude way but caught himself. Squall had been so kind to him; why? After all he'd done? Said? He then realized just how much Squall loved Rinoa. He was hurting so badly from being away from her, that he was willing to forgive and forget. He understood that he was Squall's last hope. Whoever this Alexander guy was he was going to hunt him down and make him pay. "Well," he stuttered. "I'm going back to Garden Squall." He stated plainly. Squall's features drooped. He thought Seifer was leaving for good. When Seifer saw this, he quickly explained. "I wanted to tell everyone that you're okay. I also wanted to find that bastard who did this to you." Squall said nothing, but inside, he understood. "Alright Seifer. But do me one favor please." "What?" "Don't tell them about the curse. It would probably just make Zell have a spas attack and go on a rampage." Seifer had to laugh at that one. "Alright, done."  
  
Seifer sighed peacefully as he reached the gates of his 20-year-old home. Everyone was going to be so excited to hear that Squall was okay. Zell especially. A part of that guy died that day when Squall and Rinoa disappeared. Same with everyone else. He really couldn't wait to tell them.   
  
As he walked into the room, Quistis stood up and placed a hand over her slightly gaping mouth. "Seifer!" She managed finally. Suddenly she ran up to him and held him so tightly he had to release his breath. "Whoa Quistis, calm down. It's not like I've been gone for fifteen years." Seifer stated. Quistis blushed slightly, then sat down calmly. "Sorry." She muttered. "It's alright. Anyway, I wanted to tell you guys something that will make you very happy. Seifer said, barely keeping his emotions in. "It's about Squall." At this everyone jumped from his or her seats. "What about Squall?" Zell asked shakily. "I found him, he's alive." Not able to keep his emotions in any longer, Seifer grinned widely. Everyone sat there, shocked, stunned. Seifer swore he could've heard a pin drop in there. Zell was the first to break the silence by pumping his fists in the air in the usual Zell fashion. "OHHH YEAHH!!!!" He shouted, so loudly that Quistis had to cover her ears. Selphie and Irvine hugged each other close, and Quistis just embraced Seifer again. "And Rinoa?" Quistis asked softly. "She's fine too. They're both okay." He replied to their delight. Irvine looked puzzled however. "So why aren't they here?" Everyone seemed to agree with him, but Seifer was ready. "They'll be here soon. They had to do something first. Well, sorry to cut this short, but I gotta run. I'm kinda tired." Seifer lied to them. As he turned to walk out, he heard Quistis call after him. "Seifer," she started. He turned to face her. "I'm glad you're back. I really missed you." She finished, still blushing. "Thanks Quisty. I'm glad too." He replied with a smile, and walked out.   
  
  
As he walked into Headmaster Cid's office, he noticed that they still hadn't found a replacement for Squall, the leader whom they were so fond of. Everyone still had faith that their wise leader would return to them; The man who they looked to throughout the whole Sorceress War. And now all that waiting would hopefully prove to be worth it. He walked briskly over to the file cabinet, pulled it out, and thumbed through the manila colored folders. There was so goddamned many of them he could be there forever. Then he found it. "Alexander Hanson. 2004- ___. Discharged from Balamb Garden on May 16th, 2032 for unknown reasons." Seifer read aloud. "Unknown reasons?" he repeated. "He's been discharged? Damn!" He cursed. How the hell was he supposed to find him now? He guessed it was hopeless. Squall and Rinoa would be like that forever. No! He had to stop thinking like that! It wouldn't do them any good if he gave up now. "Let's see, maybe Headmaster Cid would know something about it. After all, he is still the leader of Garden. He'd have to know why, or at least what happened as to why Hanson was discharged." He said to himself. First, he'd go to Hanson's old dorm.   
  
He entered the room and frowned. It didn't look like much was going to be salvaged. Ashes colored almost the entire floor black, white paper was scattered all over the desk, and the bed was stripped of its sheets. He looked in a small fire pit in the corner of the room to see a pile of ashes inside. Since when did dorms have fireplaces? It didn't matter now. Suddenly, a scrap of paper caught his eye. He fished it out of the ashes, and read it. His eyes widened with excitement when he realized what it was.   
  
  
Squall kicked the dirt with a thoughtful sigh and watched a rock scatter a few feet. He missed her so much. The only thing that kept him going day after day was the feeling that she was still with him, in a small sort of way. What time was it? Judging by the clouds he guessed it was about 4:30. Not much time before sundown. He hoped that Seifer wouldn't come back after sundown. Hyne he hoped he wouldn't. Seifer had enough sense not to do that... right? Well, he wasn't too sure about that one. He may trust Seifer in general, but he certainly didn't trust his common sense. He was jerked out of his thoughts from the soft coo of his love. He looked around him, but found no one in sight. Squall unsheathed Lionheart when he heard a loud rustling in the bushes.  
  
Beads of sweat dripped down Seifer's face and he wrinkled his nose at the salty taste. His legs felt like limp noodles as he sprinted through the trees and bushes. He could feel each evil thorn and branch scrape at his legs, and the slight blood dripping down. But he didn't care. What mattered to him now was getting to Squall.   
  
Squall's heart beat like a drum against his ribcage.Who was this intruder? What did he or she want? He heard hard rasps for breath, and breathed a sigh of relief when the intruder came through the greenery. He expected Seifer to walk up to him, but instead he saw the man sprint out and collapse to his knees, gasping for air. In his hands, he held tightly to a scrap of paper.   
  
Squall walked up to him and put a hand on his hip, waiting for Seifer to speak. "Squall..." was all he got out before going into another frenzy of gasping. Squall just waited patiently. "Hanson... looked for... found... no..." Squall's eyes widened at the name, Seifer now had his undivided attention. "Seifer, slow down." he told him with a hand gesture. Seifer was practically killing himself trying to talk. "just calm down for a sec." He cautioned. "Please." His breathing slowed and gradually returned to normal, so he cleared his throat. He got up slowly, swaying a little from dizziness. A strong friendly hand on his shoulder reassured him, and he started over.   
  
"I got back to Garden right? Talked to the others for a minute, then when to look up creepy Hanson's file. It said that he'd been discharged from Garden a month ago. So I went to his old dorm." Squall's stormy blue pools were locked with his. He wanted desperatly to hear more of why Seifer had come charging through the bushes like a madman. "I looked in his firepit, you know, to see if there was anything he'd burned. And I mean since when did they start putting firepits in dorms? It would be so easy for someone to start," Seifer was cut off abruptly by an angry Squall. "I don't care about that!!! What did you find!?!" He yelled. "Oh, oh sorry. Yeah, I rummaged through the pit and found this." He finished, revealing a scrap of singed paper. Annoyed, Squall ripped the paper from him. He read it, and looked up. Shock and amazement filled his bluish gray pools, his mouth slightly opened. Seifer smiled widely at the reaction. "Now, we need to hurry. In order for the cure to work we need to get going."   



	5. One Look

Always Together, Eternally Apart  
Chapter 5  
  
One Look  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8, any of it's characters, and I don't own Ladyhawke. (But I do own the movie:))  
  
After a series of hugs, "oh my God you're alive's," and joyful tears, Squall's meeting with the others was almost complete. Now all that needed to be done was explaining the plan. "So everybody, you got it?" he asked after a long description of the battle strategy. Everyone nodded his or her heads in approval. Selphie suddenly asked, "So, why are we doing this?" Squall looked away, a deep pain stirring in his heart. "It's a long story, but here we go." He replied. Squall explained everything, and when he was done, Quistis rushed over to him and held him tightly. To her great surprise, Squall excepted the sisterly embrace. Zell simply said, "Oh man, I'm sorry. I really hope this works." "Thanks Zell. Let's get going." He responded as Quistis pulled away from him. And with that, Squall left the room.   
  
  
"Hey Seifer," Squall started as he walked up to the blonde-headed man. "Yeah?" Squall showed slight embarrassment as he started the rest of his sentence. "I need you to tell Rinoa something for me." Seifer now understood. It was kind of embarrassing to talk about your love life with one of your old enemies and rival. "Could you tell her that no matter what happens, no matter if something goes wrong and she or I get hurt, tell her that I always loved her and her excepting my proposal was the best thing that ever happened to me." Seifer could see a spark of ache in Squall's eyes. "Okay. I'll tell her." Squall nodded, and left the room quickly. Obviously he was trying to hide something.   
  
  
Dusk was almost upon them, and Squall instructed the others to wait there. Rinoa would find them as soon as she transformed. He ran through a final check of the plan, and ran into the forest.  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa was puzzled to find herself on a soft gray couch, with her head resting comfortably on a matching pillow. She was also confused to find herself fully clothed. Where was she? And why were all of her clothes on? She got up, and started down the hall to find Squall, wherever he might be. She was looking down at the floor when she suddenly collided with Quistis. Rinoa apologized as she got up, until she realized who it was. Quistis crawled over to her and hugged her very tightly. She was obviously in a hugging mood today. She kept whispering, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Rinoa couldn't figure it out. Had something happened to Squall? An alarm went off inside her at the thought. Roughly pulling herself away from Quistis, she started asking a frenzy of questions. "Where's Squall? Why are you so sorry? Has something happened to him? Quistis I need to know!" Rinoa was shouting now. "Whoa Rinoa. Nothing's happened to him, he's fine. I was saying that because Squall told us about the curse." Rinoa's angry features softened with understanding. Nothing had to be explained further. "I'm sorry Quistis. I guess I just panicked. I do that a lot when people talk about Squall." Rinoa explained. Quistis nodded, and was about to leave, but Rinoa had more questions. "Quistis," she started. "Why did I wake up on a couch and had all my clothes on?" Quistis smiled at the inquiry. "I'm not surprised you don't remember. Okay, when you transformed, I guess you didn't expect to see us. You fainted. Probably from shock and embarrassment." Quistis giggled slightly at the memory. The look on Rinoa's face was classic. But back down to business. "C'mon Rinoa. Everyone is waiting." She told her, and Rinoa obediently followed.  
  
  
After an array of hugs, "I didn't looks," and "I'm sorrys," the briefing for Rinoa started. "You are to go to the flower field in your dove form, and meet Squall there. Seifer has found a cure spell, and we hope it works. If it isn't carried out tomorrow night, you both will remain like this forever." Rinoa listened intently. This meant the difference between happiness for her and Squall. "There is to be an eclipse tomorrow night, so you will both be in your human form for a limited amount of time." Quistis continued in her buisiness like voice.   
  
"We will arrange for Alexander to go to the flower field, and we will see you there." Quistis turned dead serious now. "The only way for this to work, is if before the eclipse is over, you must make Alexander see how much you love each other. It sounds easy, but with one faulty error, things will change forever. And you and Squall will never see each other again. Be very careful Rinoa. Alexander may strike back after the curse is broken. On Squall most likely." Rinoa nodded silently, shuddering at the thoughts. "I understand. Can I go find Squall?" she asked eagerly. "No. We need to prepare. You'll see him soon enough." Quistis replied a little too sternly. "Alright," Rinoa sighed, deeply disappointed. But if this did work, she'd be able to see Squall all the time. "Hurry, we need to phone Galbadia Garden and talk to Alex." Quistis ordered. Irvine's eyebrows knotted together in anger. "That scum is at my Garden!?" he shouted furiously. Selphie put a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he calmed. Rinoa looked away. Oh, how she envied them. They could touch each other, kiss each other, she would even go so far as to make love with each other. All these things that Irvine and Sephie could do, Squall and Rinoa couldn't. She prayed hard every day that she would wake up, and see Squall's smiling face once again. The smile that he only revealed to the one who had broken down the walls he built in front of him. She hoped he prayed for that day too. And all that praying might prove to be worth it.   
  
"Rinoa," Quistis's soft voice snapped her back into reality. "Yeah Quisty?" This surprised Quistis, Rinoa had never called her by her childhood name before. She must really be off in dream world. "Alex is to meet Squall at the flower field tomorrow just before sundown. I told him that Squall would like to challenge him to a duel. Of course, he gladly accepted. It's another Seifer!" Rinoa laughed more than she had in a long time at the comment. Quistis felt a happy tinge. She had just cheered her best friend up a lot. "Look Rin, I know you wanted to go find Squall earlier, and I was a bit harsh with you. I know you love him a lot, even if he's not with you physically. Love never dies, I know how you feel." Rinoa pondered at this for a moment. 'I know how you feel?' 'How could she know how I feel?' she thought. 'She doesn't love someone… does she?' She shoved the thoughts to the side, and listened to more of what the young woman in front of her had to say.   
  
"Anyway, you can go see him now if you want. We can take care of things here. Go on, I know you want to." Rinoa hugged her best friend, a huge grin spreading across her face. "Thanks Quistis. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Rinoa shivered slightly as she entered the dark forest. It looked so vicious, so unwelcoming. Yet she longed to be by his side, to protect him. These feelings drove her on. The moon was so bright tonight, and it shone so brilliantly that it made her Griever ring sparkle as it danced upon her chest. Another momento of Squall. She jerked her head up when she heard a long, mournful howl that could scare the skin off of a cat. Nevertheless, she ran to it.  
  
Glowing spheres peered at her with curiosity. As she moved closer, the enormous white wolf met her the rest of the way. "Hey Squall, how are you tonight?" she asked softly, not wanting to disturb the still night air. He whined in response, and she hugged his soft fur neck. "I… heard about the cure. I have faith that it will work." She paused, and then added longingly, "Oh Hyne, I wish you could hear me." She let out a small sob as she ran her fingers through his silky fur. "Damn you Hanson! This had better work for your sake!" she shouted up at the sky. Frightened by the sudden outburst, the wolf backed away slightly. "Oh no, I'm sorry," she apologized lightly. "I didn't mean to scare you. C'mon, let's go."  
  
Rinoa had dug a pit that night for both of them to sleep in. She nuzzled closer to the warm wolf beside her, and drifted off to sleep.   
  
She woke suddenly as she felt movement alongside her. She looked over to see the blur of white transfiguring into Squall. A tear began to roll down her cheek. This had never happened before. They had always been apart when they changed back. She wondered if she could get one look now.  
  
He turned to her when he was in full human form. Squall's mouth gaped open slightly when he saw Rinoa. She smiled that gorgeous smile, and his hand reached out a little to touch her sweet cheek. He was not five inches away from her face, and she looked deep into his steel blue eyes. Just before he touched her, she flew up to the sky in a flurry of white. He watched her soar, and let out a scream of anguish.  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Okay, I know it's kind of short, I'm sorry. But I just couldn't find the right way to end this chapter. So I used another scene from Ladyhawke. Don't worry. I'll put as much blood shed in the last chapter as I can. :) Hopefully that will satisfy Rinny. :D Chapter 6 will be really short and hopefully up soon. It's mainly a conversation between Seifer and Squall. I couldn't fit it into the last chapter so I just decided to make a separate one. Stay with me k? Please R+R!!!  
  
SA  



	6. Preperations

Always Together, Eternally Apart  
Chapter 6  
Preparations  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own FF8 or any of it's characters, but I own Alexander Hanson.   
  
  
"Alright, is everything done?" Squall asked as he cleaned Lionheart. It shone a bright fluorescent cerulean as he ran the cloth up and down the blade, power flickering through it. "Yes. We called Alexander and he's ready for a fight." Quistis replied sullenly. "Good. Quistis, do me a favor and go get Seifer will please." Squall asked. "Okay, I'll be right back." 'Her face brightened a little. I wonder what that's all about.' Squall thought. But that didn't matter right now.  
  
"Yeah Squall? What is it?" Seifer questioned as he walked into the room. "I need to talk to you. Sit." He ordered, gesturing to the couch above him. He sat, and Squall began. "I need you to bring your gunblade along." He said plainly. "Why? Isn't this your battle?" he snapped back. There he went again, being the ass that he used to be. 'Why do I slip into that habit every once in a while?' Seifer pondered. "Don't even start with me Seifer. I am not in the mood," Squall cautioned. Seifer mumbled an apology, and let Squall continue.   
  
"I wanted you to bring Hyperion along so that if something should happen to me, you can finish him off." Seifer then realized just how serious this was. It was like being slapped in the face with a ruler. The truth hurt. Hanson could kill Squall just as easily as Squall could kill Hanson. It had been decided. Seifer would guard Squall with his life. "Thank you. But remember Rinoa too. I'd rather you protect her than me." "You have my word on it Squall. Rinoa shall not perish." 'Well, that's the corniest line I've ever heard myself say.' Seifer thought and laughed a little on the inside. Squall nodded, now reassured. "Remember about Rinoa. Keep in mind also what I told you to tell her for me." Seifer nodded, and Squall put the dove beside his friend before leaving for the flower field.  
  
"Alright everybody, he's gone. Let's get ready."  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Alright, I know it's really short, but I couldn't fit it into chapter 7. I hope this stimulates people for a while, because chapter 7 won't be up for a while. I have to make some changes to it before I even type it. So bear with me ok? Don't give out on me my faithful readers! J Seriously though, you guys are what keep me going. Thank you. As always, please R+R!!!   
  



	7. Eclipse

Always Together, Eternally Apart  
Chapter 7   
Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer: FF8 isn't mine but Alexander Hanson is. God I hate doing that.  
  
  
"Seifer, hurry!" Quistis yelled across the hall. "Alright, alright I'm coming! Just a sec!" He shouted back as he grabbed Rinoa's ring that Squall proposed to her with. The dove cooed gently in his ear. "You recognize this, don't you?" he asked her. She cooed again, and he jogged out the door.   
  
"Well, if it isn't Leonheart himself." Alexander said as Squall walked into the field. "Shut up Hanson. We came here to fight right? Then shut your trap." Squall snapped back. "Alright Leonheart, let's go." Alex pulled out is sword, which was similar to Shear Trigger. Except for the gun part. It had been cleaned to a shine, and it sparkled in the last of the setting sun. Squall unsheathed Lionheart just before the sun went down…  
  
Rinoa struggled to get her clothes on when she was fully transformed. Seifer was getting kind of tired of having to look away every time he was with Squall or Rinoa. But oh well, it would be over soon. She looked up at him, and told him it was okay. Suddenly he remembered something. "Rinoa," he started, not sure if he could do this. "Squall wanted me to tell you something for him. He wanted me to tell you that no matter what happens when we try this, no matter if you or him should get hurt or killed, that he always loved you, and you excepting his proposal was the best thing that ever happened to him." He finished, almost out of breath. A tear started to well up in Rinoa's eye, but she quickly wiped it away. "Thanks for telling me Seifer. Okay, let's go. We've got work to do."  
  
As they ran up the hill to the meadow, Rinoa could see the silhouette of Squall. He stood stock still, facing the man who had ruined her life. She sped up, almost leaving Seifer behind. As they reached the clearing, Rinoa screamed his name…  
  
  
He turned sharply to find out where the cry had come from. Then he saw her. Even in the dark he could see her sparkling almond eyes, her soft alabaster skin, and her petite rounded face. He turned back to Alex. Grabbing hold of his shirt, he whispered furiously, "Look at her," He tried to look away, but Squall forced him to look up. "Look at me," he said, slightly louder this time. "Now," he was shouting at the moment, which then turned into a yell. He backed up until he was about 10 feet away from Rinoa. "Look at us. Look at us!" he yelled. Alex shook with fear, and finally was forced to look down at the ground.   
  
Seifer watched this happening, and since he was the only one who knew about the cure, he whispered to Quistis, "It's over, the curse has been broken."   
  
Squall looked back at the woman he had loved forever. She looked startled at the scene. Was it really him? Or would they get to the point of almost touching, and she would fly away? Nevertheless, she reached out to touch his gorgeous face. She smiled when he walked to her, flowers swishing underneath his feet. As they met, she fell into his arms like she had over 4 years ago at the Sorceress Memorial. He stroked her silky, jet-black hair, and she breathed a sigh of relief into his shoulder. It was finally over.  
  
Seifer smiled when he saw the two lovers embrace. He looked over, and the smile quickly turned to a frown. Alex was getting ready to stab Squall from behind! Rinoa apparently saw this as well, and she screamed Squall's name, fearing for his life.   
  
Alexander's eyes grew dark with an evil not known to any mortal. If he could not have Rinoa Heartilly, no one would. As he lifted the blade in the air, a man stepped in the way of it. He couldn't put the scalpel down in time. The blade sliced into this guy's side. And suddenly he realized who it was. It was Seifer. The one he had shared a dorm room with at the beginning of the year. Hyne, he hated this man. But he still felt pity for him as Seifer's features twisted with agony. He fell backward, into a cluster of daisies, blood flowing freely from the new wound. "NO!" Squall cried, and picked up Lionheart. "This will be the last time you hurt me Alexander Hanson." He said through gritted teeth before thrusting the gunblade into his heart, causing blood to spurt onto Squall. He fell back, and breathed one last time as blood trickled down the side of his mouth.  
  
Squall ran back to Rinoa, gently took hold of her hand, and they bolted over to where Seifer was laying.   
  
Quistis had his head in her lap, and she was stroking his hair, trying to calm him. Squall kneeled down on one knee, only to set it in a puddle of warm, scarlet liquid. Seifer looked over, smiling weakly. "I… told you… I'd… guard you both… with my life." He rasped. "But you're not going to die. We're going to get you to the Infirmary and you're going to be fine." Squall reassured. He laughed slightly. "It won't matter if I live or die now. Even if I die, I'll die knowing that you two are together and… happy." His face etched another one of pain, and Squall knew he was fading fast. "Quistis, I want you to carry Seifer's top half, I'll take the bottom. Hurry. Rinoa, you keep him awake." Squall ordered, and things were done immediately. Squall only prayed that his friend would make it through.  
  
  
As they walked through the field, Seifer called for Rinoa. She asked him what was wrong, and he stuck the ring out to her. She gasped, and took it in her hand. She slipped it easily on her dainty finger, and looked to Squall.  
  
He was beaming like never before, and she couldn't help but giggle when he realized she was looking at him, and the grim quickly turned to the usual scowl. "I saw that Squall Leonheart. You can't hide anything from me!" she teased. He retorted playfully, "What? I didn't do anything, I don't know what you're talking about." She chuckled again. If only she had a camera when he did that. He'd only smiled twice in his life, and the only picture she had of it was in her head. But that was better than nothing at all. Seifer laughed as well, but went into a rasping cough from the strain. Rinoa turned back to him, looked deep in his eyes, and whispered, "thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And do you, Squall Leonheart take Rinoa Heartilly to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Kiros, the "priest" asked him. "I do." He responded. And before they even had permission, they kissed passionately.   
  
  
  
  
The  
End  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, how did you like it? Does it sound a lot like LadyHawke, people who have seen it? I hope it doesn't sound exactly like it. I tried to make mine different. I just got done watching it, and I didn't think it sounded too much the same. By the way, there is going to be a Prologue, taking place at Rinoa's Baby Shower. It should be pretty humorous, because I have Irvine in it asking Squall obscene questions. J LOL. Anywho, tell me how you liked it be R+Ring, or by e-mail. Any comments or questions about the story will be gladly replied to. RinoaBabe12@hotmail.com   
  
Catch ya for the prologue!   
  
~SquallsAngel~  



	8. Epilogue: Rinoa's Baby Shower

Always Together, Eternally Apart  
Epilogue  
  
2 Years Later  
Rinoa's Baby Shower  
  
  
Disclaimer: FF8 isn't mine, and this doesn't refer to LadyHawke or Alexander Hanson so I don't even have to disclaim them! He he he he! (I might have gone a little bit out of control but it's okay)  
  
Author's Note: Jeez, I can't believe how many people asked me about Seifer! Does everybody like him that much? Good grief. Anyway, you'll find out if he lives or not in this epilogue. I hope everyone enjoyed the story and I might make a sequel. What do y'all think? This one has a surprise ending, and it will be a part of the sequel k? Please R+R and tell me what you think!   
  
  
  
"Oh Selphie, they're darling! Rinoa cried as she opened up a box with two tiny pink booties. "Thank you so much!" she said as she hugged her friend. "Now for Quistis's present…"  
  
  
  
Back where the "Guys" are…  
  
  
  
"So Squall, what are the names you have picked out?" Seifer asked his friend eagerly. "Well, we have 3 picked out now that we know it's going to be a girl." He paused, thinking for a moment before starting again. "Raine, Grace, and Rose." Each of the men nodded, showing their approval of the names. Laguna smiled happily at the mention of Squall's mother's name being passed on a generation.   
  
  
  
"Oh Quistis, I love it!" Rinoa exclaimed as she examined the musical wheel that you put above a baby's crib. It had angels and lions going around it and it played "Waltz to the Moon" in a higher, sweeter melody. "Quistis, where did you ever find this? It's beautiful." Rinoa asked in wonder. "I had it custom made. The guy was an old pickle head, but it was worth it." "Thank you." Rinoa said as she embraced Quistis.  
  
  
  
"Squall man, when did you… you know… and Rinoa?" Irvine stuttered. Squall rolled his eyes. Typical Irvine. 'Is that all he thinks about? Women and lust?' Squall thought, although he knew the answer all too well. But now the rest were curious too. Save Laguna and Cid. 'Thank Hyne. I'd rather not hear about that from them.' "Irvine, I think that's our business." Squall retorted. "Same goes for the rest of you. Can't we talk about something else?" Irvine grumbled, but did as he was told and changed the subject. "You know, I'm thinking about proposing to my Sefie one of these days." Seifer suddenly looked interested. "And as much as it might surprise you all… I'm thinking about proposing to Quistis sometime in the near future." At this all of the men dropped their teeth. (Not literally of course)  
  
  
"Yeah, we don't have the kind of technology in Balamb to tell if it's a boy or a girl, so we had to go to Deling. We could hardly get an ultrasound in Balamb." Rinoa said, deep in conversation with her friends. "Have you picked out names yet?" Edea asked quietly. "Yeah. We have 3 narrowed down. Raine, Grace, and Rose. I like Rose a lot." Edea smiled at the familiar name of Squall's mother. He probably came up with that one. Selphie added her opinion. "I like the names Raine and Rose. They sound dignified." "Thanks Selph. I think I'll be fine with either of them. I just hope she won't grow up to fight. Maybe she'll be a Daddy's Girl, unlike me. I don't know. I want her to be able to defend herself, but I know how I felt when I had to fight. I don't want her to go through that." Rinoa reasoned with them. She only hoped her girl wouldn't have the personality of Squall.  
  
  
2 Months Later  
Deling Hospital  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, ah, Rinoa, Rinoa, my hand, I… think… you're squeezing it a… little… too… tight!" Squall said, his face turning red with the pressure of the squeezing. She let out a yell of pain after he said it, only crushing his hand harder. "One more push honey, one more push!" the nurse informed her. She let out another scream, and noticed that the pain had eased slightly.   
  
  
Rinoa felt another wave of pain deep inside her stomach, and she pressed Squall's hand as a warning. "Wait, there's another one!" the nurse cried. She struggled to get her breath and braced herself as the pain started over again…  
  
  
  
  
  
The nurse got the baby halfway out, and called a man in black over to her. While Rinoa had her eyes closed, and Squall had his eyes closed, writhing in pain from the squeezing Rinoa was inflicting on his hand; she got the baby out and handed it to the man. She then let out a cry. "We lost him. I'm sorry." Rinoa let out a sob, and Squall just looked down in disappointment. She started to cry, and Squall hugged her softly. The nurse handed the girl to Rinoa. She looked down into her girl's eyes, and knew the perfect name. "Rose. Her name shall be Rose." She said through tears. "Yes. That seems like an excellent name." And despite their loss, Squall was thankful for their daughter, and he was going to raise her to be all she could be and more.  



End file.
